Bienvenida al amor
by Jouwrites
Summary: En este universo, hay batallas imposibles de ser ganadas: la muerte inminente y la lucha contra el amor. One-Shot Insipirado en hechos ocurridos tras la finalización de la temporada 5.


**Bienvenida al amor**

En este universo, hay batallas imposibles de ser ganadas: la muerte inminente y la lucha contra el amor.

Simpatizar con la princesa del desaparecido Reino de Altea parecía una estrategia para alcanzar fines egoístas en busca de poder. No obstante, ninguna de sus intenciones se acercaba a tales propósitos. Una de aquellas, era revelar el enigma de Altea con sus miles de interrogantes. Al emperador de los Galra no solo lo movía su sed de conocimiento, a diferencia de sus anteriores gobernantes, quería ayudar a un universo que veía enfermo.

Tras su visita a Oriande, el Príncipe, ahora Emperador Lotor, estaba fascinado y substraído ante la inmensidad de misterios que aún permanecían ocultos a sus ojos, aquellos que ahora miraban directamente a los de ella. Tras notar como ella bajaba su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante su despliegue de descortesía.

Contuvo un momento su respiración.

—Con permiso Paladines—, dijo finalmente.

—Por favor espera—. Allura se acercó unos pasos— Acompáñanos a cenar.

Sintió un golpe que hundió su corazón, desde hace poco ya se estaban haciendo frecuentes. Bajó su cabeza y sin mirarla a los ojos sonrió levemente.

—Es muy amable Princesa Allura—. Vigiló que cada una sus palabras fueran adecuadas antes de salir de su garganta, no quería olvidar honoríficos. —Desgraciadamente necesito resolver unos asuntos que solicitan mi rápido cuidado.

—Q-quizás puedes comenzar más tarde. Digo, para que compartamos. Mis preparaciones son suculentas y dignas de cualquier paladar—. Hunk se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió. Aún un poco nervioso.

—Es cierto. Además, después de tanto trabajo, es bueno distraerse un poco—. Agregó Pidge.

—Ya dijo que estaba ocupado. Vamos Princesa— Lance lo miró, había un dejo de irritación en sus palabras.

Lotor subió su cabeza y la observó de reojo, notó que su expresión denotaba un rastro de tristeza. No estaba totalmente dándole la espalda, desde ese ángulo ofrecía el perfil de su delicado rostro. Sin notarlo sus ojos se quedaron un momento más siguiendo la silueta de ella, su delgado cuello, su espalda, su cintura.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Sintió otra palpitación fuerte, casi sentía que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho. Lotor desvió su mirada a un costado y contuvo su aire por un momento. Le avergonzaba la posibilidad de haber sido sorprendido en una acción tan poco decorosa, los ojos de ella no mostraban inquietud, sino más bien ternura. Eso lo hizo sentir más tenso.

—Requiero tener una palabra con usted más tarde—, habló tratando de mantener su compostura seria.

—De acuerdo, no hay inconvenientes—. Inclinó su cabeza, mientras se retiraba junto a los Paladines. Escucharlo ser tan formal la hacía sentir lejana, por lo que le sonrió otra vez.

Algo no andaba bien, él solía sonreír pero al hacerlo siempre sentía la compañía de su imponencia y confianza. Pero tras devolver la sonrisa de ella no logró más que sentirse totalmente indefenso, sin armaduras que lo protegieran.

Entre ellos no cabía la posibilidad de algo más.

Sólo una alianza.

Sabía que la princesa Allura compartía ideales con él, unir fuerzas con el equipo de Voltron significaba un enorme progreso para sus fines, no solo como defensa sino que también un soporte importante a la hora de ganar la confianza del universo y así, cambiar la tóxica visión que los demás seres en el universo tenían de los Galra. Una perspectiva alguna vez defendida por ella.

Bajó su mirada, y sus cejas subieron en incredulidad. Ella confiaba en él, a pesar de las miserias que su propia sangre le había causado, no creyó que realmente la princesa cambiaría de opinión tan pronto, se preguntaba si era correcto confiar en ella a su vez. Tras verla llorar, sus defensas se derrumbaron sin mayores esfuerzos y, lo más extraño, es que no sentía miedo al pensar en ello era más bien otra emoción.

Ansiedad.

Horas más tarde, se veía a Coran caminando frente a él. Lo conducía por un largo pasillo hasta la habitación que le habían preparado para dormir. Mientras avanzaban, le hablaba del Castillo de los Leones y su arquitectura interior. A pesar de su interés, cada paso se volvió más consciente y dubitativo, pues cada uno le significaba acercarse a una oportunidad más de llegar a encontrarse con ella.

—Sé que debo llevarte a tu lugar de descanso. Pero tengo que informarte que aquí está la habitación de la Princesa Allura— le indicó la puerta. —Me ha dicho que solicitaste hablar con ella en privado.

Frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula, miraba silenciosamente la puerta que lo separaba de ella, expectante. Las palpitaciones bajo su pecho podía oírlas con la claridad de una tormentosa ola agitando las rocas de una playa. Sus pensamientos merodeaban su cabeza como fantasmas.

Su lugar de descanso.

Un lugar que imaginaba colmado en su atrayente perfume, inspiró por su nariz y casi sintió su suave fragancia a flores dulces. Retuvo el aire en su pecho. Posiblemente estaba dormida, imaginó sus ojos cerrados y su boca levemente abierta, su cabello liberado de su usual peinado, espiró fuertemente.

Cada segundo que transcurría helaba el exterior de su piel y quemaba su interior.

Tras lo sucedido en Oriande, ciertamente le interesaba intercambiar unas palabras con ella. Sin embargo, no era tan ingenuo para engañarse a sí mismo, presentía que sus intenciones se aproximaban más a un deseo que a una simple curiosidad.

Definitivamente, no quería asimilar la palabra deseo.

— ¿Y bien? ¡Ya esperé suficientes ticks! Supongo que hablarás con ella en otro momento. Espero no estés pensando que entrarás en su habitación solo ¿Cierto?— Coran se le acercó con sus manos apoyadas en su cadera, lo observó intensivamente. — ¡Porque está absolutamente prohibido!

—Conozco las formalidades y, no me atrevería a faltar a su virtud.

Coran asintió con su cabeza y prosiguieron su andar. Repentinamente, el alteano volvió a hablar.

—La forma en que la ves es curiosamente similar a cómo mi querido Rey Alfor miraba a su amada reina. Ten mucho cuidado jovencito.

Lotor se heló completamente, y en cuestión de segundos su rostro acumuló un calor que se extendió hasta los extremos de sus orejas. Coran extendió su mano a una puerta próxima a él, la abrió y bajó respetuosamente su cabeza.

—Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Lotor se había despedido rápidamente y había regresado con los suyos, tras lo acontecido en Kral Sera, debía ejercer tareas diplomáticas en algunos planetas del Imperio. Lo que más se necesitaba en esos momentos era lograr la estabilidad forjando confianza entre sus generales y aliados.

El equipo de Voltron, vigilaba mientras tanto las insurgencias que acontecían dentro del Imperio. No todos aceptaban a un emperador cuya estirpe no era totalmente pura. Allura lamentaba ese tipo de opiniones en contra de Lotor. En parte, porque le recordaban a ella misma en el pasado, juzgando nada más que por lo que creía cierto.

—Princesa Allura, Lotor se ha comunicado conmigo. Al parecer, ha descubierto que los últimos caos en el Imperio han sido influenciados por Sendak.

Allura silenció por unos breves momentos. Su ceño se frunció.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado con… todos? ¿A caso no tiene confianza en nosotros?

La irritación de ella no pasó desapercibida al paladín, mucho menos su frase. Sabía que Lotor había tenido conversaciones, con la Espada de Marmora. Le había solicitado hablar con Hunk y Pidge. Prefirió no informarle a la Princesa, pues casi parecía que el Emperador la estaba evitando.

—Tiene razón Princesa, le solicitaré que se comunique con nosotros para darnos a todos más detalles al respecto—, le sonrió débilmente.

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué?

—No, aún—. Aclaró su garganta, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. —Esperemos antes, las noticias de Kolivan. Recuerdo que hablaría con nosotros esta tarde.

—Ah… Bien. No hay problema Princesa.

No podía creer que había dejado escapar tan fácilmente una caprichosa solicitud. Y lo había hecho por despecho nada más, el aporte de Voltron a la alianza se estaba ejecutando a la perfección, efectivamente había comunicación, solo que no con ella. Tras retirarse el paladín y quedar en la soledad, hundió su cabeza en sus palmas, sólo el hecho de no ser partícipe directa la estaba irritando y ocasionando reacciones tan inmaduras de su parte.

— ¡Contrólate Allura!

Un día después de su contacto con la Espada de Marmora, el Emperador de los Galra estableció finalmente su comunicación con el Castillo.

Tres días habían transcurrido sin que ella viera su rostro. No se sentía totalmente preparada de verlo otra vez, si bien no había cambiado. Ella notó unas facciones más cansadas, especialmente bajo sus ojos. A lo mejor no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente. Su mirada, sin embargo, se mostraba firme y segura, hasta que esos mismos ojos se enfocaron en los de ella. La princesa alteana lo observaba de manera inusual, sus ojos eran más brillantes y en su rostro se apreciaba una acogedora sonrisa.

—Princesa Allura—. Retuvo su aire por unos segundos y desvió su mirada a los demás presentes. —Paladines de Voltron. Quería hacerles saber que los alzamientos en mi contra han disminuido. La sangre alteana que recorre mis venas y de la que estoy profundamente orgulloso, finalmente es aceptada por muchos.

Su corazón se enternecía al recordar la devoción que él sentía por su parte alteana, al intentar imaginar sus marcas decorando su piel. Mirarlo, le otorgaba una grata sensación de cercanía.

—Sendak y su llamado —Fuego de la Purificación. No son más que intentos de tomar el control del Imperio y desunirlo. Por ello requiero de su ayuda para mantener la estabilidad, mientras tanto la Princesa Allura…

Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Princesa?—. Habló Hunk.

—Esto es muy gracioso—, comentó en un susurro a Hunk. — ¿Ves cómo se miran?

— ¡Sí!—, Allura se sorprendió de cuán fuerte escuchó su voz. —Yo…

—Necesito… Sus habilidades para llevar quintaescencia ilimitada a todo el Imperio. Agradecería eternamente su ayuda, Princesa.

—Tú me has ayudado a descubrir los secretos de la alquimia en Oriande. Lotor, yo soy la que está eternamente agradecida. Estaré feliz en aportar con mis habilidades. — No dijo ningún honorífico, ni le habló formalmente, no pasó desapercibido para él.

—Gracias, no lo dudo, Princesa… Los visitaré mañana.

— ¡Hunk, la mirada otra vez!— exclamó Pidge, suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara, ocasionando así que apagara la conversación al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede con este tipo?— Lance alzó su voz fastidiado. —Se desaparece de la noche a la mañana y ahora, sospechosamente, sólo necesita a Allura.

— ¿De qué hablas Lance? Se trata de alquimia, por supuesto que sólo me necesita…a mí

—Es cierto, es como cuando Lotor quiere hablar con nosotros por asuntos tecnológicos ¿Te preocupa algo Lance?—, le cuestionó Hunk.

—El niño bonito se cree muy listo, sólo quiere pasar tiempo a solas con la Princesa.

Allura abrió sus ojos y se ruborizó.

—No seas absurdo Lance, es…esto no es más que un asunto para promover la paz.

Ese día, despertó mucho antes que su alarma.

Sus ojos celestes a penas se veían, sus párpados todavía estaban pesados. Permaneció por un rato entre la calidez de sus sábanas, pensando. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ese día lo vería en persona. Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, al sentir que adquiría calor.

Se sentó y abrazó una de sus almohadas.

—Quizás debería vestir formal, con mi lindo vestido. Lotor no me ha visto con más que mi usual peinado— Apretó con más fuerza su almohada y cerró los ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el acolchado objeto. — ¡Me pregunto cómo reaccionará!

Silenció de golpe y levantó su cabeza con una expresión horrorizada en sus facciones. Arrojó la almohada lejos de ella.

—No Allura, esto no es un juego ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡No actúes como una niña!— Se levantó de su cama y bajó su mirada triste. —Debo concentrarme, el universo depende de mí.

No mucho tiempo después, Coran la observó caminando en círculos por la sala de control, traía consigo su armadura de paladín, de vez en cuando ella miraba a las estrellas, y continuaba con sus pasos errantes.

Los demás paladines entraron al puente, venían riendo.

—No imagino cómo esa vaca logró entrar al comedor, en serio—, comentaba Pidge.

—Lo bueno es que tuvimos leche fresca en la mañana—, añadió Hunk.

—Hasta ahora es el mejor desayuno que hemos tenido—. Lance echó un vistazo a los alteanos, y les sonrió. —Al parecer ustedes comieron más temprano, habría sido entretenido que estuvieran con nosotros.

Allura le devolvió la sonrisa.

A veces, le asustaba relajarse mucho. No quería que el desconcierto y las dificultades que se generaban en los planetas aliados, la hicieran divagar en asuntos banales, como los de esa mañana.

—Me alegra que hayan disfrutado juntos paladines, es muy importante generar lazos de amistad entre ustedes.

—Tú también eres parte de nosotros Princesa. No te presiones demasiado— Los ojos de Shiro reflejaban una clara consternación. —Recuerda que somos un equipo.

—Puedes contar con nosotros—. Pidge habló seriamente hasta que se le escapó una pequeña risa, —Y con tus aliados también.

—Espero no te estés refiriendo a ya sabes quién—, le dijo Lance cruzándose de brazos.

Allura se alarmó por un instante, no quería ruborizarse y delatar sus sentimientos. Se sintió nerviosa y mordió su labio inferior.

—Se acerca una nave—, habló Coran. —Es Lotor. Estará aquí en unos pocos doboshes.

La reunión del equipo Voltron y Lotor tomó casi dos horas, los preparativos del contraataque contra Sendak y la estabilización de zonas militarizadas, se hablaron por un largo tiempo. Su plan de acción ya estaba definido.

—Debes acompañarnos Lotor, hay lecturas en el encriptado de base de datos Galra que están en tu idioma, intentamos restablecer el sistema y adecuarlo al código que empleamos, pero nos detienen formatos de muy alta seguridad—, Pidge ajustó sus lentes —¡Ah! _por favor_ , Emperador Lotor.

—No hay problema. Y, _mis amigos_ , no se preocupen con las formalidades, pueden seguir llamándome Lotor.

—Agradecemos tu deferencia— expresó con amabilidad Shiro.

—Princesa—. Se volteó a ella. —Cuando finalice mi trabajo con los paladines, demandaré un breve espacio de su tiempo. Si no es mucha molestia.

—Bueno, verás, la Princesa estará muy ocupada, con sus… cosas de princesa. Si dices que es breve, debe serlo— Lance se acercó a él desafiante.

— ¡Lance!

—Está bien Princesa. Nos vemos—, habló suavemente Lotor, y con una mano en su pecho se inclinó frente a ella en señal de respeto.

Horas más tarde mucho después del almuerzo, mientras estaba en su habitación. Escuchó unos pasos fuera de su puerta.

—Lotor solicita hablar con usted Princesa—. Era Coran.

Ella se miró rápidamente en su espejo. Recordó que durante la larga reunión, no habían intercambiado miradas silenciosas, todo se remitió a los temas que él había estipulado. Había quedado un poco desilusionada tras sus breves interacciones e intercambio de palabras, sentía que él la estaba evitando de alguna manera.

Tras abrir las puertas notó que él estaba alejado de la puerta, y por ende, no podía ver hacia adentro de su habitación. Nuevamente la saludó inclinándose.

—Hay varias partes del Castillo que el Emperador Lotor aún no conoce, puede hacerle un recorrido mientras conversan, Princesa.

—Estupenda idea Coran—, le sonrió y se acercó a Lotor con una leve sonrisa.

Sus primeros pasos fueron realizados en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a emitir una palabra aún, la atmósfera que los rodeaba era cálida e inquietante. La compañía del otro, en un hecho tan simple como andar por el castillo les era agradable.

Lotor le dirigió una rápida mirada. Ella se veía molesta, le extrañó la dureza de su fisionomía. Especuló que se debía a él, después de todo, había evitado acercársele. Era demasiado consciente de cómo ella era capaz de distraerle.

Respiró hondo, y miró hacia el frente. Al llegar a su destino, el castillo, tenía las esperanzas de verla un poco más relajada, con su cabello suelto, con un bello vestido alteano.

Tosió.

Sólo imaginarla y pensar en ella le hacía olvidar todo. Debía concentrarse.

— ¿En qué necesitas mis habilidades?—, preguntó ella. Su tono demasiado grave para su complacencia.

—Como bien sabes, la energía alteana que posee Voltron, la necesito para obtener quintaescencia ilimitada para el Imperio.

— ¿Deseas transmitirla a una nave?

—Así es

—Oh…

El ratón más pequeño de Allura fue divisado por Lotor. Su pelaje era azul al igual que sus ojos, que estaban clavados en él. Tenía la sensación que los seguía desde cerca, lo ignoró hasta que ella lo vio también.

—Chulatt, ¿Qué haces aquí?— habló con emoción.

Lotor la observó, realmente no quería hacerlo, aunque se esforzara en ignorarla no podía hacer nada contra su bella sonrisa. Notó que su rigidez desapareció por completo, y él no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

Ella estaba agachada, acariciando su pequeña cabeza.

—Me dice que está en una misión secreta— le dirigió su mirada a Lotor. Al notar que él sonreía, ella bajó su cabeza a su pequeño amigo. —Mucha suerte.

—Pequeños animales alteanos—. Lotor observó cómo se alejaba rápidamente, y luego le ayudó a levantarse, posando delicadamente una de sus manos en su espalda y otra sujetando su mano. Sintió como sus garras estaban expuestas —Me alegra haber presenciado tal despliegue de ternura. Si eres así con criaturas tan pequeñas, no me sorprende que lo seas también con grandes naciones. Eres una princesa admirable.

Allura sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Su mirada era tierna y su sonrisa al igual que la de él, no se desvanecía. Lotor no era capaz de aplacar su suave expresión, era tan fuerte que sólo se dejó llevar. Un acto tan simple como mirarse a los ojos le era fascinante.

El paladín del León negro le había sugerido comunicarse con todo el equipo, coincidió que era lo más democrático además de un gesto de respeto a su aliada, la Princesa Allura.

Su creciente afecto lo hacía olvidar sus responsabilidades de vez en cuando, lo distraía en sus largas jornadas de trabajo. Pensar en ella era tranquilizador, como beber un elixir restaurador de energía.

Lo hacía feliz, a pesar de ello, cada vez que aumentaba la intensidad de sus sentimientos sentía más pánico.

Quizás ella estaba muy focalizada en sus obligaciones, tal vez, su dulce mirada y sonrisa eran malinterpretadas y tan solo significaban una simple cortesía.

¿Y si no era correspondido?

¿Estaba dispuesto a callar?

Ahora, junto a ella veía que no tenía caso escapar de ella, ignorar las emociones que le hacía sentir. Bajó ligeramente su mirada a los labios de ella, y entreabrió los suyos. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella.

Ella desvió su mirada al notar a Coran tras uno de los pilares del pasillo por el que caminaban. La Princesa se separó rápidamente de él, y su rostro se volvió serio. Sintió que él la miraba preocupado.

— ¿Hice algo que la haya incomodado?—, preguntó sin titubeos.

—Oh, no, no. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver. Nada, ha sido un honor… Emperador Lotor—, sus últimas palabras fueron frías.

—Hasta luego, Princesa Allura.

La noche del inmenso universo permanecía silenciosa e inmutable, siempre en oscuridad, la única manera en que diferenciaban el alba del crepúsculo era a través de la atenuación de las luces del gran Castillo.

Allura no podía conciliar el sueño, la detenía su imaginación. No lograba dejar de cavilar en su huésped, el simple hecho de que él estaba en su castillo le hacía pender el alma en un hilo.

Recordó el tono de su voz, como su nombre resonaba en sus labios.

—Detente Allura, él es Emperador del gran Imperio Galra, tiene asuntos más importantes a considerar que…

Apretó sus labios y se ruborizó.

—Qué vergüenza, yo no debería pensar en trivialidades como el amor. No en tiempos de guerra. ¿Qué clase de líder sería?

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, palpó la suave tela sobre esta y suspiró. Sin darse cuenta, uno de sus pequeños amigos roedores se acercó a ella.

—Descuida, solo tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza—, Le dio una mirada avergonzada. —A decir verdad, tengo a _alguien_. No hemos podido hablar más que situaciones políticas, la coalición, guerras… Tengo suerte si el tema cambia, como hoy.

Sintió como su largo cabello era sujetado y comenzó a ser peinado por sus pequeños amigos. Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos, esperando a que terminaran su labor.

—Aquí falta Chuchule. ¿Dónde está?

Los ratones se asomaron por su hombro y le hicieron unas señas.

— ¿Otra misión secreta? Espero que no se relacione con comer los buñuelos de Hunk como la última vez

Allura rió, los leves movimiento en su cabeza finalizaron, su peinado estaba listo al parecer. Los ratones aparecieron frente a ella y la animaron a verse en el espejo de su habitación. Ella jugó con sus dedos por unos momentos, y se levantó.

Sonrió.

Su reflejo mostraba una apariencia sencilla. Llevaba puesta su larga camisa de dormir junto a una bella trenza que reposaba en su pecho.

Los ratones le pidieron un bocadillo, ella accedió.

Mientras caminaba al salón de descanso con sillones, ella posó los pequeños alimentos sobre la mesa del centro, y se asomó hasta una ventana que le daba vista a las estrellas. Chuchule, el ratón rosado que faltaba, apareció en el extremo de su vestido. Se le veía agitado, Allura se agachó un poco y notó que le extendía una tela oscura.

La falta de luz no la dejó evidenciar lo que era hasta que la tomó con sus manos, tras notar las separaciones notó que era un guante, pero no recordaba ninguno así.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió.

Era Lotor, quien también estaba sin aliento.

—Allura—. Habló con sorpresa.

—L-Lotor— apretó el guante entre sus manos. —Seguro buscas este guante. Lo lamento, no sé qué es lo que sucedió aquí.

Lotor se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, sin quitar sus ojos de ella. Su corazón latía con premura, hipnotizado ante la belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—No importa—, finalmente contestó.

Ella tomó el guante con una de sus manos y se la acercó a él.

La figura de ella era delicada, pequeña a la suya en comparación, le daba una sensación de que quería envolverla en un abrazo, acercarla a él y sentir su calidez.

Le sonrió tímidamente, tratando de ocultar sus intenciones.

Su mano desnuda tenía el mismo color que su rostro, sin pensarlo ella la tomó.

Ambos miraron sus manos, sintieron la calidez del otro. El contacto de piel contra piel se sintió profundamente íntimo, el llevó la mano de ella a sus labios.

—Gracias— dijo mientras la soltaba.

—Son más traviesos de lo que pensaba.

—Si esta era su 'misión secreta', me alegra haber sido engañado.

Se miraron nuevamente. El desvió su mirada al ventanal frente a ellos.

—Tras lo que sucedió en Oriande, quería preguntarte qué fue lo que hiciste.

—Le di mi vida al León Blanco. La creencia en Altea está a favor de la preservación de la vida, la paz, la aceptación.

—Hasta en mi búsqueda por conocimiento alteano, mi sangre Galra me condena—, golpeó levemente el cristal frente a ellos.

—No digas eso Lotor— Posó su mano sobre su puño —Puedes aprender nuevamente, ten fe. Puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé de la cultura alteana.

—Eso me haría muy feliz, Alura.

Ella volvió a tomar su mano, y le sonrió con ternura. El se rindió ante sus ojos, y soltó una espiración dolorosa.

—Allura, ¿Puedo permitirme tener sentimientos por ti?

La Princesa lo miró en silencio.

El bajó su mirada con una sonrisa colmada de dolor.

—Sentimos lo mismo—, le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

La miró incrédulo.

Ella extendió su mano a su rostro, el se inclinó ante su calidez y la acarició. Se sonrieron enamorados.

Allura, ayudándose de los dedos de sus pies, se estiró para depositar un beso en una de sus mejillas, más que un gesto de despedida fue un saludo de bienvenida al amor.

 **Fin**

¡Hola! Aquí Jou. ¡Hace mucho no escribía un fic! Espero les haya gustado el pequeño One Shot de Lotura, es mi pequeño granito de arena.

Si leyó comente!


End file.
